


Across the Dark, Night Sky

by PopCornAddict



Series: Reyna Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopCornAddict/pseuds/PopCornAddict
Summary: A Star Wars Sequel Trilogy RewriteWhat if Rey was raised by Palpatine? What if she never grew up Jakku? What if she met Ben at the beginning of his apprenticeship under Snoke?This takes place place 2 years before Episode VII.Rey, being Darth Sidious' sole heir, was trained under his tutelage until the ripe age of 10, when she was sent to Starkiller base to be trained by Snoke. After 4 years of her stay in Starkiller Base, she meets Ben Solo, knewly minted as Kylo Ren. After meeting him, she trains to be one of the Knights of Ren. Follow their love story as it grows from friends to lovers, to eventual heartbreak. Will Kylo Ren be able to move on from Rey? Will she? Or will their hearts never heal?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Kylo Ren & Snoke, Kylo Ren/Rey, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Snoke (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Sheev Palpatine & Rey
Series: Reyna Ren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's been a while since I've been here. This is my first Reylo Fic so, please be gentle. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome. But I've had this idea since Episode IX came out. Been stuck in my head ever since. This is a 3 part series. With this being a prequel of sorts, before we get right on to the events of Episode VII, just to give you guys a background of Rey and Kylo's relationship. 
> 
> The first few chapters will be set a few years before we get to the main event, which will be 2 years before Episode VII. So it will be set on 32 ABY.
> 
> Title is an english translation of a KPop song by the group KARD. The title of the song is 'Into You'.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> XX CJ

****

#  **Prologue**

_My Love,_

_I'm so sorry that it has come to this. I did not want to leave you, but I could not take it anymore. I have been feeling a pull to the light, and it gets stronger each day, it has reached the Supreme Leader's attention. I did not want to take you away from your destiny. So I had to remove myself from the equation._

_I love you more than life itself, so I had to let you go, so as not to hold you back. I hope you will come to forgive me someday, but will understand if you will not._

_Just remember, I still believe in you._

_Love,_

_Rey_


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Rey's background. She is found by Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> It's the very 1st chapter. Yay! 
> 
> Quick Reminder: I will post **EVERY OTHER FRIDAY.** So that's every 2 weeks. Please bear with me as I am currently working and adulting. You know how it is. But without further ado, Chapter 1.

#  **Chapter I**

* * *

* * *

**25 ABY**

_Clank!_

The sound of wood hitting the training droids echoed in the training room as a small 10 year old girl hit the droid hard enough to leave a dent. She was going in for one more hit when she was interrupted by one of the few servants inside the Citadel. 

She looked at the servant and said, _"Yes?"_ , with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

"The emperor is looking for you and wishes to see you at the throne room, my lady." The servant informed her as she glanced at her nervously before looking back at the ground again. 

The little girl nodded at the servant before turning back to the droid, hitting it one more time before going towards the racks to return the staff to its rightful place. 

She left the training room and went straight to the Citadel's amphitheater, where the throne room is. She walked toward the throne and knelt in front of it, her grandfather appearing from above as a mechanical arm brought him down a few inches above the ground. 

She looked up to look her grandfather in the eye, the only family she had left. Her parents left her here, on Exegol, to suffer at the hands of the man she called grandfather. She resented them for it. 

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked at her grandfathers cold, amber eyes. She rose to a standing position with her arms clasped behind her as she said, "Grandfather?" 

Her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, gave her a smile before saying, "My granddaughter, heir to the throne of the Sith, it is time for your final test. A test to show that you are truly a child of the dark side." 

She swallowed nervously at what he said, but faced him bravely. "I am ready, grandfather." She said with false confidence. 

Her grandfather looked at her proudly before he maneuvered the giant mechanical arm again to face the audience before them. 

"My granddaughter!" He said with a wave of his arm to where she was standing. "The future of the Sith, is ready to take her final test. Bring him in!" He addressed the crowed again before he commanded one of the guards to bring someone in. 

She looked at the door to the side and when she saw it open, out comes her play pal Avi, the only companion she has in Exegol. She felt her breathing go faster as Avi looked at her, looking confused and scared for his life. 

Palpatine looked at her and said, "He is your final Test, my child." 

She looked at him with confusion and worry before he continued, giving his final command, _"Kill him."_

Avi screamed, struggling and trying to get away from the guard holding him down by his arm. 

"Rey, _please!"_ Avi begged, looking at her, before Palpatine shouted at him to be quiet. Avi followed his order before looking at Rey again, tears running down his face. 

She looked at her grandfather again before looking back at Avi, knowing what she needed to do. She walked over to him and the guard, taking the guards blaster from it holster before firing at Avi, a direct hit in the middle of his forehead. She looked at him slumped to the ground, before handing back the guard his blaster and turning to face her grandfather. 

He gave her a creepy, dark and proud smile before saying, _"Excellent_ child. Truly a child of the dark." He turned back to the audience and announced, "My one true heir, child of the dark, heiress of the throne of the Sith, _Reyna Palpatine_!" 

The audience let out a deafening applause before her grandfather lowered himself down, ushering her to stand before the throne. He looked down at her before asking, "Are you ready for your first mission, Child?" 

"Yes, grandfather. I will finish what you started.*" 

* * *

A few days later, Rey found herself in the Niima outpost of Jakku, looking at all the sand before she was left at the care of Unkar Plutt. She stared at the ship flying away at the distance, before following Unkar to where she will be staying. 

While across the galaxy, the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, which rose from the ashes of the Galactic Empire, felt an awakening in the force, he felt its raw power. The power as strong as the power of Darth Vader's grandson. He wanted to immediately seek out this person, and seek out he did. 

* * *

_**4 months later...** _

A small slip of a 10 year old girl, rummaged around the old Imperial Star Destroyer, looking for things to trade to Unkar Plutt for a ration. _That bastard_. Rey thought as she kept rummaging for parts. 

She made her way back to the outpost. When she made it back, she went to a tent to clean up the items she scavenged when a pair of stormtroopers came marching in to the junkyard, asking for a little human girl. 

One of the scavengers ratted her out and pointed at her direction. She saw them walking towards her and she was about to run away with the items she scavenged when she was suddenly held down by Unkar Plutt's men. She struggled against their hold, but they were bigger and stronger than her. She continued to struggle as the stormtroopers walked over towards them. When they reached her, she glared at them, shouting, "I didn't do anything!". 

She was about to ask them what they wanted with her when an Upsilon-Class Command Shuttle descended down towards the sands of Jakku. 

Once the ship landed, a person that was dressed in a chromed version of the stormtroopers uniform, holding a blaster close to their chest. Once the person was standing in front of her, Rey looked up at the person with defiance. The person looked down at her before ordering Unkar's men to let her go. Rey noticed that the voice of the person speaking was of a woman's. The woman then knelt down to Rey's level and asked with a gentle voice, "What's your name, child?" 

Rey hesitated before answering, "I'm Rey." 

"Well, Rey, what do you say we get out of here?" 

"Go where? And what's in it for me?" Rey squinted her eyes in suspicion. 

"To our base," The woman answered gently. "There you can have warm food, a comfortable room of your own and you wouldn't have to scavenge for a living anymore." 

"Why would you do that? What's in it for you?" 

"You're a smart girl, Rey. My Boss, well, he senses that you have a very special gift. And he would like to help you master and hone that gift. Would you want that?" The woman, still kneeling, just looked at her, waiting for her answer. 

Rey thought about the offer for a few moments, before answering, "Okay." 

After answering, Rey grabbed her makeshift quarterstaff and followed her with the two stormtroopers following behind her to the Upsilon-Class Ship, and before she knew it, they were off to the sky. 

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the First Order's base in the Unknown Regions. They landed in the landing pad of the base. She took a look around and saw that there was a very big ship in construction on the other side of the base. As she was about to walk to it to take a closer look, she felt the woman grab hold of her arm to steer her to a different direction. 

As they were walking down a hallway to the lift, she suddenly remembered that she doesn't know the woman's name, so she asks. 

"My name is Phasma, Child. I'm a captain here in the First Order." 

They got off the lift and Phasma guided her to the end of the hall where the durasteel doors where. The doors opened and Phasma led her inside where she saw a large man with graying hair, sitting in what looks to be a throne. Phasma bowed and left the room, leaving Rey alone with the large man and what looks to be his guards, all dressed in red with varying weapons. 

She was beckoned closer by the man. Once she was standing directly in front of him, the man looked her over, before speaking. 

"My child." He said with a gentle, chilling voice. "I feel the power growing within you. _Such raw power_. So strong. Tell me child, do you _feel_ it?" 

She looked up at him, hesitant, before answering with a small voice, "Yes, and it scares me." 

"Don't worry, Child. I will train you, if you will let me." 

"Yes, I want to be able to control whatever this is inside me." 

"You will be my protégé. You will be one of the greatest force users of all time."He said with pride. "I will provide everything you will need, in exchange for your _loyalty._ You will start training tomorrow." 

And with that, Rey was dismissed and is led out by a stormtrooper who entered the room to escort her to her new quarters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: 1519  
> START DATE: 100120  
> END DATE: 150120  
> AUTHOR: PopCornAddict  
> FANDOM: Reylo  
> SERIES: Part 1 of 3 of Reyna Ren Series  
> \--------------------------------------------  
> *See what I did there, a little reference to EPS VII. Just to show that they are on the same boat. ;)
> 
> More to come!
> 
> Quick Reminder: I will post **EVERY OTHER FRIDAY.** So that's every 2 weeks. Please bear with me as I am currently working and adulting. You know how it is.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> XXCJ
> 
> PS: Sorry for the mistakes and errors. It's been a while...
> 
> You can follow me on [tumbr](https://popcornaddict98.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They FINALLY MEET!
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> "That is because she is still in the midst of finishing her training. In the meantime, I want her to train and become one of your Knights." 
> 
> "WHAT?!" 
> 
> "What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so sorry this is a week late. With everything going on and all, plus, I am not feeling well so it slowed me down a bit, but it's finally here. 
> 
> We'll be back to our regular schedule by **next week** with Chapter 3, plus, I may just upload a **Reylo Valentines' Fic!** Yay! Stay tuned for that!
> 
> Without further ado...

#  **Chapter II**

* * *

**29 ABY**

**_Unknown Regions_**

**_4 years later..._**

**_Rey_**

_"_ ** _Uggh_** _!"_

A young girl, wearing a black blindfold, kept hitting at the remote droids shooting at her with her training lightsaber and deflecting the blaster bolts being fired at her by the droids. 

_"_ ** _Arrrrgh_** _!"_ Another angry and frustrated shout was torn from her as she felt the blaster bolt hit her right side. She hit the droid, effectively breaking it, before she focused on the others. 

She tried to swing again at another droid, but her frustration was getting the best of her, making her miss the droid and it shot her on her left leg. She let out another scream, the words of Snoke from earlier that day coming back to her. 

_'You're weak. You will never live up to your full potential.'_

" **I. AM NOT. WEAK!** " She swung another time and hit the other one, breaking it, leaving one left. 

_'Your gifts are wasted on you. Pathetic.'_

_"_ _Aaaaargh_ _!"_ She hit the last one as she swung, letting it fall to the ground, before she felt another presence in the room. She took off her blindfold and looked at the doorway to see a lowly officer standing there, looking at her with fear and bewilderment. 

She raised an eyebrow at him and it seemed to snap him out of his stupor. "Miss Rey, the Supreme Leader is looking for you and wants you in the throne room within a standard hour." 

She nodded and the officer nodded back and turned, leaving her alone in her private training room. She looked around her and saw the droids on the ground. She picked them up and put them back on a shelf near the left wall and turned her training lightsaber off, also leaving it on the shelf before going back to her quarters to get showered and changed before her meeting with Snoke. 

She entered her quarters and passed the sitting area to go to her bedroom. Once she entered the room, she went straight to her wardrobe and went to pick an outfit from her first order issued clothes. She chose a black jacket, a black tunic that reached her upper thighs and black fitted pants. She laid out her clothes on her bed and greeted her BB unit droid, a BB-9E model gifted to her by the Supreme Leader. "Hey, Nine-E." The droid greeted her back before going silent while he was charging up. 

She entered the fresher, undressed and stood under the spray of water, thinking about the things Snoke said to her from earlier. 

_'You are pathetic. Nothing but a child.' Snoke said, condescending. 'No wonder your parents abandoned you. You are a lost cause. You're only here because I wish it to be. You are but a means to an end.'_

As she remembered what he said, she punched the wall in front of her, sending shockwaves of pain up her arm. She shook the pain out and grabbed her wrist to assess the damage, when she saw the skin of her knuckles split, bleeding out. She washed her hands under the spray of water before stepping out. She grabbed a towel out of a rack before wrapping it around her, and heading towards the sink, washing the blood off before grabbing a bandage and a bacta spray out of the cupboards. She sprayed the bacta spray on the cut before bandaging it. Once satisfied, she walked out of the fresher and started getting dressed, grabbing a pair of fingerless gloves out of her wardrobe, before putting on her knee-high boots. 

Once showered and changed, she went straight to the throne room and entered, knowing and having experienced the consequences of being late. Sitting on the throne, is Snoke with a man wearing black with jet black, shoulder length hair standing in front of him. She cocked her head to the side, confusion written on her face as she looked at the tall stranger's back, knowing he was new to the base as she would have remembered his imposing figure. She went to stand next to him, a few feet apart and bowed her head to Snoke before looking at him. 

"You summoned me?" She said as she looked him in the eye, keeping a mask of indifference on her face. 

"Yes, my young protégé." Snoke said, then waived his hand to the man standing beside her. "This is my new apprentice, Kylo Ren. He is the master of the Knights of Ren. He arrived here last week while you were away with Phasma." 

"Never heard of him before." She replied with as much sass as she could muster. 

"Oh, no worries." Snoke said, directing a sinister smile at them both. "He will be known very soon enough. Kylo Ren, this is my protégé, Reyna. She arrived early this morning." 

"Never heard of her before." The man, Kylo Ren, responded. She fought a smirk that wanted to make its way to her face and gave the man a side glance. 

"That is because she is still in the midst of finishing her training. In the meantime, I want her to train and become one of your Knights." 

"WHAT?!" 

_"What?!"_

They both exclaimed at Snoke's words. 

They glanced at each other before Rey started to speak. "Supreme Leader, I–" 

"You will benefit from this, young Rey." Snoke cut her off, not allowing her to make further excuses from joining the Knights. "Kylo Ren is far more experienced than you. You will learn great things from him, and he will teach you great things as well. Am I right, Kylo Ren?" Snoke looked at him expectantly. 

Kylo Ren opened his mouth, looked like he was about to object, but thought better of it. "Yes, Supreme Leader. I will mentor her accordingly." 

Rey looked at him, bewildered before looking down. When Snoke asked her if she has any objections, answered through her teeth, "No, Supreme Leader." 

"Good. Kylo Ren, you're dismissed." Kylo Ren walked out of the room and once the doors shut, Snoke placed his focus of Rey. 

"Reyna, I sense your reluctance. Speak." 

Rey hesitated before speaking. "Master, why must I join his Knights when I'm already training with you? _You_ can teach me so much more that he can and–" 

"I _need_ you to keep an eye on them, Reyna." Snoke said. "The Knights are loyal to one person only, _Kylo_ _Ren_. And one of the conditions of him joining the dark side is for him to have his Knights. And I can still sense his resistance to the dark side. You are to make sure that they do not plot against us and to make sure Kylo Ren remains loyal to us. If he's loyal to us, the Knights are loyal to us." 

"So, you want me to be your inside man on them?" 

"Yes. They are of value to us and to our cause. We need to keep a close eye on them, lest they rebel against us. Can I trust you to keep me informed of their whereabouts? They may be force users, but you are far more powerful than they are." 

"Yes, master." Rey responded and bowed her head. "I won't let you down." 

"Good, good." Snoke said, nodding. "You are now dismissed." 

Rey bowed one last time before leaving the throne room. 

* * *

When she stepped out into the hallway, a few paces away, leaning on the durasteel wall was the man named Kylo Ren. He looked up and looked at her, his brown eyes intense and piercing. Unsettled by his gaze, she turned to walked on the opposite direction when his voice stopped her. 

"Who are you to the Supreme Leader?" He asked. 

She turned, looked at him before she answered. "I'm his protégé. His student. Weren't you listening in there?" 

She turned to walk away, when she suddenly felt him grab her arm. 

"Why would he need you when he has me?" He sneered down at her. She looked at his hand holding her arm, before she glanced up to glare at him and pulled her arm away from his hold. 

"Beats me," she answered with a shrug. "And frankly, I really don't care. But let me make one thing clear, lay a hand on me again and Snoke will be the least of your problems." 

She turned around and continued walking, and didn't stop walking when he said, "Training starts at 0600." 

* * *

"Kylo Ren, what a stupid name!" Rey muttered when she entered her rooms. "What an arrogant prick." 

She stewed at what he said, even though she knew her worth to the Supreme Leader. 

"What a moron." She continued to mutter as she entered her bedroom and laid down on her bed. 

She heard her astromech droid, Nine-E, ask in binary, _"Who's the moron?"_

"That new guy, _Kylo_ _Ren._ " She answered, disgust dripping into her tone when he said her name. "I mean, who does he think he is, a prince? Implying that I no longer have use to the Supreme Leader just because he came along. Yeah, right!" 

_"Is he that tall broody_ _guy_ _that always roams the halls with his followers?"_

"Yes. You've met him?" She asked rising up to her elbows, looking at the droid. 

_"Yup! When I was roaming around the halls last night. Not very sociable."_

"Tell me about it," Rey said, laying back on her elbows. She rose up to a sitting position before asking Nine-E, "Where's Phasma?" 

_"She is in the training room, with the new recruits."_

"Let's go." She got up and went to the training room, on the other side of the base. 

* * *

She arrived at the training room and saw Phasma, along with General Brendol Hux and Cardinal standing off to the side, watching the recruits train, no doubt assessing them. She stood off to the side, watching the stormtrooper trainees, observing as she leaned on the durasteel wall when she felt someone approaching her. She felt the person lean on the wall next to her, also watching the trainees before the person broke their silence and addressed her. 

"Hello, Reyna." 

"What do you want, Hugs?" She responded, no patience for his pleasantries. 

"I see you've met the Supreme Leaders' new _student_." He said, saying the word student as if it was a dirty word. "You feel threatened yet?" 

"And why would I be?" 

"Heard he's more talented than you are." Hux taunted her. 

"Well, you heard wrong." She answered before looking up at him. "Is it really a habit of yours talking to 14-year-old girls in a dark corner? Some people might get the wrong idea about you Hugs. Now why don't you go run along to wherever you crawled out of?" 

With that insult, Hux's face turned red before marching off away from her and near his father's side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: 1801 
> 
> START DATE: 170120 
> 
> END DATE: 060220 
> 
> AUTHOR: PopCornAddict 
> 
> FANDOM: Reylo 
> 
> SERIES: Part 1 of 3 of Reyna Ren Series  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Hey, guys! I'm so sorry this is a week late. With everything going on and all, plus, I am not feeling well so it slowed me down a bit, but it's finally here. 
> 
> She finally meets Kylo Ren and General Hux. Note: Here BRENDOL Hux is the general, not ARMITAGE Hux because around 24 ABY, Brendol, Hux's father, was still alive. And as suspected, Rey and Hux do not get along. 
> 
> We'll be back to our regular schedule by **next week** with Chapter 3, plus, I may just upload a **Reylo Valentines' Fic!** Yay! Stay tuned for that!
> 
> You can also get updates, send me requests for AUs, prompts, etc on my tumblr page. 
> 
> For the next chapter, we'll see a bit more of reylo interaction, but not the lovey dovey type. ;)  
> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> XXCJ
> 
> PS: Sorry for the mistakes and errors..
> 
> You can follow me on [tumbr](https://popcornaddict98.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's been a while since I've been here. This is my first Reylo Fic so, please be gentle. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome. But I've had this idea since Episode IX came out. Been stuck in my head ever since. This is a 3 part series. With this being a prequel of sorts, before we get right on to the events of Episode VII, just to give you guys a background of Rey and Kylo's relationship. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> XX CJ
> 
> You can follow me on [tumbr](https://popcornaddict98.tumblr.com)


End file.
